


Rather Emotional Days

by Draycevixen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange, Faking Sex, Harry Lives, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The biggest drawback of being dead was that people made plans that didn't include you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather Emotional Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).



The biggest drawback of being dead was that people made plans that didn't include you. 

No one had attempted to recover his body from the church because they'd all seen Valentine shoot him in the head at point blank range and Kingsman had been too busy saving the world to account for his corpse. Their organization had held many funerals over the years with empty coffins and tailors didn't receive state funerals. Not that he technically worked for the state anyway. 

He'd been in a medically induced coma for a month and then spent another two months unable to speak, his jaw immobilized. When his doctors had explained that he was not yet out of the woods he'd decided to take a wait and see approach. He could tell from the televised news coverage that Valentine had been put down and order restored so he'd known KIngsman had no desperate need of him. When the doctors had finally given him a clean bill of health he'd contacted Merlin and there'd been a private plane sent to pick him up the next day. 

What he hadn't expected was Eggsy's reaction to his return. He'd attempted to shake Eggsy's hand and been engulfed in a huge, back patting hug. Well, that he had expected along with Eggsy's insistence on buying him a Guinness and having Harry tell him all about his recovery. What he hadn't expected was Eggsy's lack of response otherwise. 

He'd had a lot of time in the hospital to think about what he wanted out of the life still left to him and the only conclusion he'd reached was Eggsy. He wanted Eggsy. Given the rather large age difference and no evidence beyond Eggsy's excessive regard for him that Eggsy was attracted to men at all, he'd still been oddly confident that Eggsy could indeed be his. Harry was aware of his own charms and a lifetime of successful conquests had done nothing to disabuse him of the notion. 

But Eggsy had changed. In the scant months Harry had been gone Eggsy had truly become a Kingsman, his rough edges ground down and overlaid with a new veneer of sophisticated charm. It didn't make Eggsy any more attractive to him but it did make it much harder to assume that all he had to do was crook his finger and Eggsy would come running. He thought about where he'd like Eggsy to crook his finger. Harry might be a gentleman but that didn't stop him from being a man with needs and since he'd met Eggsy he hadn't fucked anyone. 

 

"Are you seeing someone?" What if Eggsy had taken a lover in his absence? He owed it to Eggsy to give him the best possible advice. "It's difficult when they're outsiders, so much you have to keep hidden from them but it's not impossible to manage."

"I don't have the time. Since Valentine, Merlin's kept us all pretty busy with mop-up work." Eggsy rubbed his neck. "All I've got energy for at the end of the day is as much kip as I can manage before I have to get up and save the world again." He grinned. "I've got my own collection of Sun front pages piling up."

Harry was oddly touched by how Eggsy's accent reverted when it was just the two of them, like he only trusted Harry anymore with his real self. Which was a ridiculously sentimental thought, given the polished young Kingsman was as much a part of who Eggsy was now as anything that had been true of him before. 

 

It took him three months to requalify to be a field agent and they were amongst the longest of his life. He completely understood why Eggsy was sent on some of the most dangerous missions but it made it much harder when Harry had to sit around doing office work while he was gone. No, a mission of his own to take his mind of things was exactly what he needed. He should have known better than to tempt fate and the moment he'd walked into Merlin's briefing and seen Eggsy already sitting there he should have turned and ran. 

Their new target was named Obelisk. They were never named Smith or Jones. He was a bored megalomaniac who with too much time on his hands and a few billion dollars lying about had hatched a plan to take over the world using laser-rigged penguins and a team of Olympic synchronized swimmers. The usual stuff. 

"We need you to get on to the island where Obelisk is staying. It's a gay resort so naturally the two of you will go undercover as a couple."

"Naturally?" He coughed in an attempt to cover how his voice had squeaked. He just didn't lose his cool this way. 

"'S'all right by me." Eggsy grinned at him. "Perhaps I'll get to see what makes Harry such a legend with the ladies."

"And the men." Merlin was staring at his tablet so he didn't get to see Eggsy's facial expression but Harry certainly saw Eggsy's shock. "So if you've got any questions about the birds and the bees— make that the bees and the bees, ask Harry." Merlin kept talking as he left. "Got to go and put a fire out in Istanbul. The information you need is on your tablets, you leave tonight."

Eggsy's mouth was still hanging open. "The bees and the bees?" 

"Merlin's little joke, I'm afraid. I've always been a keen apiarist." It certainly hadn't been Harry’s most dignified exit. 

 

It had been ridiculously easy to get into the resort. They'd seen no sign of extra security precautions and Obelisk had appeared to only have one bodyguard with him but it soon became apparent that his bodyguard was actually his boyfriend. The assignment had remained ridiculously easy until they'd broken into Obelisk's room and stolen the laser plans. That's when they'd found out the hard way that Obelisk didn't need bodyguards following him around because he owned the entire resort and almost all of the staff were actually armed and ready to kill any suspicious characters. 

They were definitely suspicious characters. Eggsy had, quite reasonably as it happens, pointed out that they stood out like a sore thumb amongst all the other guests who were 'snogging like crazed weasels' and really Harry couldn't have put it more aptly himself. A gentleman really didn't know where to look. 

"Fuck it, Harry, if you've got too much of a stick up your arse to even kiss me then we should go back to our room and at least fake fucking our brains out until we can get to the boat Merlin's sending tonight." 

Eggsy grabbed him by the hand and dragged him back to their hotel room like he couldn't wait a moment longer. If only that were the truth. 

Back at the hotel room, Eggsy took charge. "Get your kit off."

"What?"

"If I were them I'd send someone to check on us. Get your clothes off and get in the bed unless you'd prefer the shower—"

His mind filled up with images of Eggsy naked, under cascading water— "The bed."

"Bed it is then." 

Eggsy started rapidly stripping off and given their Caribbean- suitable attire it didn't take him long at all to make it down to his pants. Harry followed suit, his speed improving once he stopped watching Eggsy and in only a couple of minutes he slid under the sheets. Eggsy walked over to the bed, pulled off his pants and climbed in too. 

He was finally in bed with a completely naked Eggsy but not in the way he'd envisioned it at all. His disappointment must have shown on his face but luckily Eggsy misread it.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you'd have preferred it if I'd kept me pants on but if they burst through the door I'll do the outraged bit and I thought being stark bollocks naked would be a lot more convincing."

"Good thinking." And why wouldn't Eggsy feel comfortable being completely naked next to him? As far as Eggsy was concerned this was just a mission and the usual changing rooms acceptance of male nudity applied. 

They lay there, side by side, staring at the ceiling until they heard a faint crunching on the gravel outside the chalet. Someone was trying to sneak up to look through their window. 

"Sorry, Harry, got to give them an eyeful." 

Eggsy rolled him onto his side and pushed in close against him so he could feel the heat of Eggsy all up and down his back. He also felt the sheets move down a little as Eggsy made sure his naked arse was exposed to reinforce the illusion that he was actually fucking Harry as he rhythmically rocked against him. Cock and arse were only separated by thin cotton and he could feel Eggsy hardening which was fair enough given the stimulation. Harry was hard enough himself to cut glass. He missed the sound of the peeping tom retreating but Eggsy obviously didn't as he rolled away, creating distance between them. 

They both went back to staring at the ceiling and he was careful to make sure the sheets tented over his crotch so Eggsy wouldn't be able to see the effect he'd had on him. 

"Sorry for getting a hard-on, I—"

"That's all right, Eggsy, friction is friction after all."

"... Yeah, friction." Eggsy sighed heavily before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom, careful to keep his back to Harry. 

It didn't stop Harry from enjoying the view so he lay there for a few more minutes, willing his erection to subside before he got up and put his clothes back on. 

 

Six weeks later, different mission and a house party at a ridiculous mansion in Florida found them wedged together in a broom closet. A broom closet. He couldn't even breathe deeply without brushing up against Eggsy's chest and he wanted to breathe deeply as deeply as he could. Eggsy had been flirting outrageously with the lady of the house, as the mission specs had required him to do, and he'd barely been able to control his jealousy. It wasn't like Eggsy was his or anything but then if Eggsy were his, jealousy wouldn't have been an issue. He liked to think he was a complicated man with a rich internal emotional life but he was probably just a pillock. 

"If they find us in here it's going to be difficult to explain," he whispered to Eggsy. They'd been searching for yet another safe when they'd heard the security guards enter the corridor. 

"Don't worry, I'm on it." He knew Eggsy was grinning even though he was only a vague shape in the faint light coming in around the door. 

Like he'd summoned them by bringing it up, the heavy steps of the guards stopped right outside the door. 

And then Eggsy leaned into him, kissing him. His mouth dropped open in shock and Eggsy took advantage of it, licking into his mouth, pressing in even closer. When the door flew open, Eggsy didn't even flinch, just dropped one hand to Harry's arse, squeezing. It was Harry who jerked back, banging his head against the wall. 

"Do you mind?"

"Sorry, guys, but you can't be in this part of the house. Plenty of closets upstairs you can go back into." The guard laughed at his own pathetic attempt at humour and stood aside as they dutifully trooped out and walked away. 

"I know I shouldn't have done that but—"

"It was fast thinking on your part, Eggsy, please don't worry about it, it couldn't be helped."

"Yeah, couldn't be helped," Eggsy muttered before walking back into the party. 

 

He'd been proud of his self-control under very trying circumstances but he should have remembered that pride always comes before a fall. 

In point of fact, Merlin's request was not an unreasonable one. "No, absolutely not."

"But Harry—"

"What part of 'absolutely not' do you not understand?"

"I'm the problem, Merlin. He doesn't trust me." He'd never seen Eggsy look so dejected. "Pick a different Kingsman and you'll get a different answer."

"You know that's not true, Eggsy." He could tell Eggsy didn't believe him which left him with no choice but to acquiesce. "All right, Merlin. Bring on the photographer."

 

They'd taken a series of photographs with Harry on his hands and knees, Eggsy tight in behind him. After looking at the photographs, if he didn't know better, even he would have believed they’d been fucking doggy style, the photos carefully staged so as not to reveal that their pants had stayed on at all times, mores the pity. Now they were ready for 'Harry Hartley,' top man at the Ministry, to fall victim to blackmail photos being offered to the highest bidder by Hartley’s favourite rent boy, Gary. Hartley's young heiress wife, Roxanne Morton, certainly wouldn't approve. They were well on their way to breaking up the blackmail ring that had been having far too much success in Whitehall. 

The moment the photographer had declared them done he'd re-dressed as quickly and as efficiently as possible and gone home, vowing to also get shit-faced as quickly and efficiently as possible. 

 

He'd been on his second glass of whisky when Eggsy had called round. 

"Really, Eggsy, I have plans for this evening, couldn't this wait?"

"No, I don't think it can."

He stood aside and gestured Eggsy through to the living room. "So what's all this about?"

"We need to get a few things straight." Eggsy laughed, like he'd just said something funny. 

"Eggsy?"

"Right. It's like this." Eggsy shoved his hands deep into his trouser pockets, ruining the line of his suit. "I want you, you don't want me. Fair enough, why would you but we still have to be able to work together and I promise not to embarrass you. Again. Well, anymore than the job really calls for it." He removed a hand from his pocket to rub at the back of his neck. "So, we're good?"

"No, Eggsy, we're not." If Eggsy hadn't been so busy staring at the carpet like it held the answer to the riddles of the ages he'd have seen that Harry was grinning like a fool. 

"We're not?" Eggsy still didn't look up. 

"But we will be."

That's when Eggsy finally met his eyes and they moved rapidly together to 'snog like crazed weasels' as Eggsy would say. 

 

His next conscious thought came as they lay side by side on the Axminster, breathing heavily, having brought each other off in record time using just their mouths and hands. Harry would have been embarrassed by that speed if Eggsy hadn't come first. He'd share that thought with Eggsy, once he got his breath back. 

"We were fucking amazing." Eggsy sounded very pleased with himself. "We should definitely fuck next."

That had been Harry's first conscious thought as well but as Eggsy rolled towards him he stopped him. "Not on the Axminster." 

Eggsy laughed. 

"I just mean I'm too old for the floor when there's a large and very comfortable bed upstairs."

Eggsy jumped to his feet and put out a hand to help him up. He ignored the hand and got up the same way Eggsy had who just rolled his eyes at him. "Lead the way, old man."

 

In the bedroom, Eggsy immediately shed all his clothes, pulled back the sheets and took a seat on the end of the bed, completely unselfconscious about his nudity but then he had nothing to be self-conscious about. It didn't take Harry much longer to get naked despite having some reasons to be self-conscious if he wasn't way past the stage of worrying about such nonsense. He already knew Eggsy wanted him, his renewed erection being a dead giveaway. 

"Please tell me you've got some stuff, Harry."

"A gentleman is always prepared." 

"Yeah, yeah, of course, but where is it?"

"Bedside table, top drawer."

Eggsy scrambled to get it at a speed that was frankly gratifying and then turned and handed it to Harry, who handed it straight back. 

"You want me to prep myself? Like to watch do you?" Eggsy was grinning.

"No, I'd like you to fuck me into the mattress."

Eggsy had that look on his face he always got when he was putting a puzzle together. "Didn't seem like something you fancied when the photographer—"

Harry glared at him, the way he always did when Eggsy wasn't catching on fast enough. 

"You really want it just without the photographer and the pants."

"In a nutshell, yes." Where were his manners? "If that's quite all right with you, Eggsy."

"Me, I'm flexible." There was Eggsy's full blown shit eating grin. 

"I'm not." He was too bloody old not to know exactly what worked for him. "I have distinct preferences and right now I'd like your cock up my arse."

"Sounds like a plan." Eggsy moved so fast, flipping Harry over onto his stomach and getting his mouth on his arse that he had no time to object. Not that Harry would have objected even given the time to do so. It was never appropriate to ask about ex-lovers but Harry thought he might owe Eggsy's a thank you card. He lost that train of thought completely as Eggsy began to use his mouth in earnest. 

"Fuck!" Eggsy had stealthily slipped well lubed fingers in alongside his tongue

"Not yet." 

That's what Eggsy thought. He went up onto his knees, Eggsy staying right with him and caught hold of Eggsy's other hand bringing it around to his now hard cock. Eggsy always had been a fast learner, stroking him off as he as he kept opening up Harry's arse. 

Enough. He pulled away from Eggsy's mouth, enjoying the burn of Eggsy's fingers dragging across his prostate. "Fuck me."

"But—"

"Now!"

"Yes, sir!" 

He didn't think it was possible to get any harder but he did when he heard Eggsy say that. 

Eggsy pushed slowly into him, like he thought Harry might break. Considerate, but not at all what he wanted. He rammed his arse backwards, impaling himself all the way onto Eggy's cock. He felt split open and fucking loved it. "Get on with it."

And Eggsy did, driving so hard into Harry he had to clutch the sheets tight enough to rip them to stop himself from going headfirst into the headboard. Delicious, even more so when Eggsy pressed down hard between Harry's shoulder blades, pushing his arse even higher into the air in the process and leaving him even more at the mercy of Eggsy's driving hips. He was a bloody machine, pistoning in and out, forcing Harry's head down further until he was struggling to breathe, forcing him into him at just the right angle for his cock to be dragging hard across Harry's prostate with every stroke, leaving his hands scrambling at the sheets, muscles taut, his cock pressed up against his stomach and sadly neglected. 

"Eggsy!"

"On it!" Eggsy kept him pressed down, just where he wanted him, but shifted his other hand from where it had been digging into Harry's hip to wrap it round Harry's cock, stroking him hard in a too tight grip that was utterly perfect. Too bloody perfect, as he came, collapsing onto the sheets, Eggsy following him down, still pushing in hard. Just as he began to teeter on that line between pleasure and pain, Eggsy, yelling obscenities, followed him over, collapsing across his back. They lay there for a few minutes, chests heaving, before Eggsy nipped his ear and rolled off him, disposing of the condom. 

He felt boneless, determined not to move for the next few years but Eggsy climbed back into bed and rolled him onto to his side so they were facing each other. Eggsy kissed him long and slow and then went right back to looking smug. "So this is what you like."

"I like to be fucked." He should be clear. "But I don't submit."

"Already got that idea."

Had he screwed it up already? "Most of the time. If you want something different I can be flexible, really—"

"Harry, I love you but shut it."

"But—"

Eggsy cupped Harry's cheek. "If I want to try something different, I'll ask you. Not like I'll be going anywhere else for it." For the first time since they'd kissed in the living room, Eggsy looked uncertain. "Anymore than you will be, right?"

"Absolutely right." He felt he should say something rather more romantic at this juncture. It wasn't really his forte but he felt he should at least try. "I came back from the dead for you, Eggsy."

"You came back 'cos we got bloody lucky and Valentine was a lousy shot." Eggsy kissed him. "You don't need to say sappy shit like that to me, Harry, you've just got to be with me." Eggsy kissed him again, groping his arse. "Now get some sleep so's we can get some more fucking in before we've got to report to Merlin in the morning."

It was the best plan Harry had heard in ages.


End file.
